mob_psycho_100fandomcom-20200223-history
Matsuo
|kanji = 魔津尾 |romaji = Matsuo |alias = |race = Human (Esper) |gender = Male |birth date = |age = |status = Alive |height = |weight = |blood type = |relatives = |voice actor = Ryūnosuke Watanuki Greg Chun |affiliation = Claw's 7th Division (former) |occupation = Scar (former) |rank = |manga = Chapter 39 |anime = Episode 10 }}Matsuo (魔津尾, Matsuo) is an esper and a former member of Claw. He was part of the upper echelon called "Scar". Appearance Matsuo has untidy black hair, prominent lips, and a vertical scar passing through his right eye. He wears a grey collared shirt, a black jacket, dark pants, and a black belt that holds a large number of capsules. Personality Matsuo usually has an eerily calm demeanour, but he can get very dramatic when provoked. People around him tend to find him creepy. He keeps evil spirits as pets and names them cute things like "Cookie-chan". Plot 7th Division Arc In Matsuo's first appearance, he confronted Dimple and tried to defeat him with his pet spirits. Matsuo fell for Dimple's clever ruse, but after revealing that he was carrying at least 10 evil spirits, he defeated Dimple and trapped him in a container with other ravenous ghosts. Later, he attempted to attack Mob and Reigen with five evil spirits, which Mob exorcised immediately, and the especially strong evil spirit Candy-chan, which was eventually exorcised by Reigen. In the end, Matsuo was defeated by Dimple in one hit. Keiji Mogami Arc After the 7th Division of Claw was disbanded, Matsuo tried to make a living as a legitimate psychic. By coincidence, he ended up working alongside Reigen and Mob at the Asagiri mansion to cure Minori Asagiri. After witnessing the evil spirit Keiji Mogami, Matsuo decided he wanted him. He aided Dimple in bypassing Mogami's barrier to the mental world, and indirectly helped in Mogami's defeat. After Mogami was released from Asagiri's body, Matsuo captured him in a vial and named him "Pudding-chan." World Domination Arc Matsuo reappeared when Mob was fighting Minegishi. He dropped a sticker-covered container after getting punched and, despite his warnings, a Claw lackey opened the container and released Mogami, inadvertently leading to Minegishi's defeat. Powers & Abilities Matsuo is able to capture and control evil spirits. He captures them by weakening them with his existing spirits before sealing them in a vessel fed with his own power; they soon obey his every command. Matsuo carried a sticker-covered jar during the 7th Division arc which contained the majority of his spirit pets, and he would also release them individually from within film canisters. After the 7th Division arc he is seen to have traded the jar for a sticker-covered flask instead. He can also send his spirits some psychic energy in order to boost their strength in a pinch. Despite his impressive ability to control spirits, Dimple states that he in himself is a weak esper, since all his evil spirits return to him after attacking, likely for defense. This is proven true when he panics after Dimple prepares to attack him without the immediate protection of his evil spirits. Quotes * "How about you become my pet?" * "You are the one who is looking down on me. Who told you I only keep two pets?" Notes & Trivia * Matsuo had another extremely powerful spirit he called "Marshmallow-chan", though he never get the chance to release it onscreen as Dimple emerged from his jar instead, having eaten all the other spirits within. It's also possible that Matsuo planned on naming Dimple himself "Marshmallow-chan", but Dimple resisted his control enough to not let this happen. * Matsuo is seen with a new set of spirits when he appears to assist Mob. In the manga, these spirits were easily defeated by the artificial espers of Claw; however, in the anime, these spirits were annihilating them, but were defeated by Toshiki Minegishi. * Matsuo's method of capturing spirits, by weakening them with his own creatures and then throwing a canister at them, is similar to the central idea of the Pokemon franchise. * Matsuo has an incessant urge to capture powerful evil spirits whenever he sees one. * If he focuses on one evil spirit too much, it makes the others jealous (and can lead to spirits cannibalising each other). Matsuo does not mind this though. References it:Matsuo Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Esper Category:Males Category:7th Division Category:Scars Category:Claw